One More Time
by poisonlady29
Summary: Mikan’s grandfather died while she’s inside the Alice Academy. After receiving the last letter given by Mr. Narumi, she run away from the academy without any notice. After one year, she went back to the academy BUT as a different person! EDITED.
1. The New Me

Once More

**One More Time**

Disclaimer: I do not own ALICE ACADEMY.

Summary: Mikan's grandfather died while she's inside the Alice Academy. After receiving the last letter given by Mr. Narumi, she run away from the academy without any notice. After one year, she went back to the academy BUT as a different person! Natsumexmikan! Read&review.

**Chapter One- The New Me**

_It's raining again. _Mikan whisper to herself, recalling the day her grandfather left her behind. It was the day Mikan finally understood what it means to be alone. For no reason, she blankly tilts up, watching the dark sky, letting the raindrops fall freely on her smooth skin. _It was that day._ She murmured. Slowly closing her lonely eyes... _Grandfather..._

Flashback

"WHAT!! My grandfather is terribly sick!" Tears from Mikan's eyes start to fall. _I knew I shouldn't leave him alone... I have to go..._ With no hesitation, she calms herself and stand stoutly in front of her Sensei as if declaring 'No one can stop me this time!'

"Narumi-sensei, I need to see my grandfather." She said. She swiftly shed the tears in her eyes. She already forgot everything. The only thing that dwells in her mind is her grandfather and his condition. Without getting any answer from Mr. Narumi, Mikan pass by him and head straight to the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't you still understand?! No matter what reason you have, we can't let you get out of the academy." Jinno-sensei blocked the door tapping his stick to his left hand and made a formidable look on Mikan.

"I HAVE TOO!! MY GRANDFATHER IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE AND IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HIM… I CAN'T FORGIVE MYSELF"

"If I can stop you by words, I'll stop you by force!" Mr. Jinno's stick releases a little amount of electricity, pointed it direct to Mikan's forehead, to terrify her. Surprisingly, Mikan didn't even show a picture of fear. Nothing seems to terrify her. All her fears suddenly disappear. She looks at Jinno Sensei's eyes straight without saying anything.

The strict terrifying teacher, seeing Mikan serious, terrifies him more than himself and felt threaten. This made him really mad and uncontrollably releases his power. As soon as the electricity touches Mikan's skin, it was nullify. Mikan, seeing this, grab the opportunity to run outside leaving everyone in the room.

Hotaru and Yuu followed her right away.

"MIKAN!"

#

Natsume, silently walking at the corridor, spotted Mikan heading his way. Not seeing her face, he thought that everything is alright. He expects Mikan to greet her with a big smile and loud voice but...

"..." No words came to her mouth as she passed Natsume. Mikan continue running away. Natsume noticed her tears that make him look back. _What the..? What's up with her? _

#

Inside the classroom

"Hey, it's so quiet. Is something missing?" Sumire said.

"No, SOMEONE is missing" Yuu corrected.

"Who?" Then Sumire realized that Mikan is not around for the whole day. "Where's Mikan?"

"...Haven't seen her..."

Hotaru came in the room, calmly and silent as always.

"Hotaru, have you seen Mikan?" One of her classmates asked her.

"I haven't seen that stupid girl. Well, I don't care. She'll be back." Hotaru shook her head and start reading her book._... I hope..._

End of Flashback

"Mikan? What's wrong? You'll get cold if you stay in the rain." A guy same as her age with cold blue eyes yet a gracious face and dark teal hair shouted at her from the front door of the main building they are heading to.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. Just remember something." She said in a plain cold tone.

"Come on. We're already here… Alice Academy!"

TBC

Hehehe... I'm kinda getting lazy right now. I just edited some events... I'm really busy but because I'm inspired, I really want to write… Sorry if sometimes I don't check my grammar and the words I type… I'm always in a hurry even if there is no reason.

Note: I deleted the first "One More Time" story… I'll be posting the EDITED chapters next time… thanks for all the support!!


	2. The Water Alice

One More Time

Poison-chan says: I'm really trying hard to improve the story… Ahahaha… I really hate myself for being lazy all the time… Well… I did change some of the events… this will surely change the future chapters. And also, I'm really sorry for deleting the old one…

Disclaimer: I do not own ALICE ACADEMY.

**Chapter 2- The Water Alice**

"Have you heard about the new students coming to our class?" Sumire said excitedly.

"Yah! Many of our classmates saw them already." Yuu answered. "I also saw them when I went to the canteen. It's a girl and a boy."

"How do they look like?" Anna asked.

"The guy looks very cool and friendly, but he has the same cold eyes like Natsume." Yuu thought.

"What about the girl?"

"The girl? I don't think she's a friendly type of person but she looks pretty. She has a long straight blonde hair and brown eyes just like Mikan."

"Huh? Mikan? Don't compare her to that idiot. " (Sumire imagining Mikan and the girl describe by Yuu)

"When I greet her at the canteen, she didn't smile or even look at me. She's kinda loner." Yuu said sadly_... but I think I know her..._

"Don't mind her! I'm more curious of the guy! What do you think is his Alice?"

"…"

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to see them!"

#

"Hey, are you ok?" Tsuyoshi sat back next to girl he's worrying at.

"It's nothing." The girl said with boring auburn eyes.

"Cheer up Mikan! You should happy that your back here. You've been away for a year. Aren't you excited?" He placed himself in front of her face.

Mikan slowly raise her face and look at the noisy Tsuyoshi, smiling at her stupidly, with an unexciting face. "Do I look excited to you?"

"Erhm… no…" He draws back a little giving her an 'I give up' expression. He just ignores Sakura, who bend over her head, and enjoys the scenery from the window.

"Hi!" A familiar voice. Mikan tilt her head slowly up again and found her two former called friends.

"Ruka... Natsume…"

"Yo" Natsume said with the same cold look.

Note: I got this 'Yo' thingy from Hana Yori Dango and some anime. Short greeting.

"Glad to see you again." Ruka smiled at her but Mikan didn't even react on it.

"So… How are you?" Ruka just ignore Mikan's emotionless answer.

"…" Mikan force herself to smile at him. "I'm fine."

"You've changed a lot Mikan." Ruka said. "You don't wear ribbons anymore. Your hair is much longer than before. You look beautiful."

_Yeah… She really is…_ Natsume whispered.

"Did you say something, Natsume?" Both Mikan and Ruka focus on him.

"I… I said, she doesn't look like an idiot anymore." He lied.

"Ahem! Aren't you going to introduce me to them Mikan?" Tsuyoshi interrupt.

"Oh, Tsuyoshi, this is Ruka and Natsume… And this is Tsuyoshi Nakashima. He's a friend of mine."

Tsuyoshi grab Ruka and Natsume's hands really fast that they weren't able to say anything. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Tsuyoshi Nakashima. I'm Mikan's best friend."

_Best friend…?_ Both of them whispered quizzically.

"Ahh… Same to you." Ruka gave a simple smile.

"..." Natsume quickly let go. Tsuyoshi just smile back. _Heh... He's damn cold. I hate him._

KRING!!

"Oh, it's time. Mikan we should get to our room now."

Mikan just nodded then follows Tsuyoshi without even saying 'goodbye' to them. She simply passes by Natsume and Ruka.

"See you later guys!" Tsuyoshi said waving his hands back to where Natsume and Ruka are.

_What's her problem? She didn't smile like the way she use to … Ow! She did smile… but… obviously… its fake! _

"Natsume" Ruka disrupt.

"Huh?"

"I think we should go now too."

"Ok." _Forget about it. I'll find it out soon anyway… The most important thing is that she's back._

#

"Good morning class!" Narumi-sensei greets the class as always.

"We have two new fine looking students. Come in now."

Tsuyoshi and Mikan enter the room. I don't really want to detailed it much. Sorry for that.

"Ok class. Meet Tsuyoshi Nakashima and Mikan Sakura."

"Mikan?"

"Sakura?"

"For real?" Hotaru said unexpectedly.

"Well, you already know Mikan because she's already been in Alice Academy about a year ago so you should just ask Tsuyoshi some questions. If you have one..."

"What's your Alice? Can you show it to us?" a girl sitting right next to Hotaru asked.

"My Alice? Oh… hmm… ok… I'll show you." Tsuyoshi slowly lift up his hands and concentrate. Silence prevails among all the students. Out of nothing, water form in his hands like a small orb.

"…Water…" Hotaru broke the stillness.

"Yup! My Alice is water. I can do anything that has something to do with water." Tsuyoshi said turning his attention to Natsume who is sitting at the back of the classroom. He smile devilishly for a moment and quickly change it to a smile so no one could notice. Natsume, who is still looking coldly to him, grab his book and start reading it ignoring the two. Unknowingly, Hotaru also saw the stare he made to Natsume. _Looks like that idiot went back with a dangerous friend…_

"Ok class. You'll just continue your question after the class." Narumi-sensei ended.

"You may now take your sit. Tsuyoshi, you could sit beside Mikan at the fourth row."

"Thank you Narumi-sensei." Tsuyoshi and Mikan said and they went to their sits.

"Before we start, Natsume and Hotaru… stand up please."

Natsume and Hotaru stood up asking nothing.

"You're the only two students in this class who don't have partners. I'll assign you then."

"Hotaru, your partner will be Tsuyoshi and Natsume… since Mikan was you former partner, could you be her partner again?"

"Whatever." He said and takes sit right away. Hotaru take a simple glance to her partner before she sits.

"Ok. Now that everything is fine, let's start…"

#

End of class.

Mikan, grab her things and went out ignoring Tsuyoshi who is busy talking to his new friends.

"Mikan! Wait!" Tsuyoshi quickly grab his bag and followed Mikan who is already out of the room. He managed to catch her. "Hey, what's up with the attitude? Ignoring everyone who is trying to talk to you... It's still too early to be serious... You know what, our classmates told me that you're a happy, energetic, cheerful girl... is it true? Hahaha! I can't imagine..."

"Did you actually believe that? Stupid."

"Ahahaha...! Well, why not? Sounds true to me." Mikan just keep silent.

"You know what, I'm really having fun in this place. Ahahaha! I'm getting excited and-"

"Tsuyoshi." He stopped. "Can't you see that I'm not interested? Just stop. Ok?" After saying this, Mikan continue walking and head straight to the stairs. Tsuyoshi was left behind. _Tsk! What's up with her?_ "It's too early to rest. I'll just walk around."

#

TBC

Tsk! I didn't change much in this chapter. Just added some words... That's all.


End file.
